


Mandalorian Mythmaking: The Myth of Glory

by AwkwardDuckProducktions



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Mandalorian Lore, Mandalorian myths, and that's oddly fitting names based on myths, i have a Brand, mandaLoreian, so suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardDuckProducktions/pseuds/AwkwardDuckProducktions
Summary: Someone pointed out to me that I could just post myths without the convulted plots I can't power through.So have a myth. One, I like to believe would cause much controversy among the New Mandalorians and Death Watch. But to those who must stick together, those who have dreams they cannot reach, I imagine they might bring new life to this ancient myth. Picking their names from it as a reminder that they are in this together.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Mandalorian Mythmaking: The Myth of Glory

A fox, a wolf, and a guarddog were all friends who used to meet at a pond on the edge of the guarddog's farm. One day the Fox announces "I will bring glory to my kind by filling my home with treasure and having a large family and never going hungry."  
The wolf adds "I will bring glory to my kind by travelling the lands, seeing new sights and defeating foes."  
The guarddog thought they both had worthy aspirations and felt conscious of his own. In a small voice, he adds "I shall bring glory to my home by keeping it safe." The other two nod and continue drinking.  
And so a year goes by and the three meet again at the pond. The Fox starts talking about his growing family and the treasures he has found. The wolf talks about his explorations of distant lands and battles he had won. And the Guarddog again, felt shame for living a simple life. "I continue to bring glory by keeping my home safe." The other two nod and continue drinking.  
And so they part and the guarddog continues to be loyal to its master and keep the farm safe.

One night, as he is walking patrols, he finds his old friend the Fox digging through the trash.  
"What are you doing?" Asked the Guarddog "You will find no treasure here. Leave now before my master sees you!"  
"Here are the scraps your master does not want" replied the Fox "I find beauty in all things. I will not harm your farm, I swear on our friendship."  
But before the Guarddog could argue, the master steps out and demands the Guarddog does its job.

And so it does.

Some time had passed, but the weight of the Guarddog's actions hung on his mind. It was simply doing as the Guarddog said it would, wasn't it?

Late one night, the Guarddog was on patrol again when on the edge of the farm, he sees the wolf harvesting mushrooms.  
"What are you doing?" Asked the guarddog "This is no far off land! Leave now before my master sees you!"  
"I must prepare for my journey." Replied the wolf. "Your master does not eat these for they are poisonous to him. I will not harm your farm, I swear on our friendship."  
But before the guarddog could reply, the master comes out and demands that it does its job.

And so it does.

A year had passed since last time, but the Guarddog found itself back at the old pond. With no one to tell of its glory, the Guarddog curled up by the pond's edge and waited.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if y'all want more myths and legends! I do plan on referring to this Myth because Fox, Wolffe, Ponds, and Cody- in my hc- all picked their names because of this myth as a reminder that their individual glory means nothing without each other.


End file.
